


Melt Your Bones

by Triodia



Series: Ficlets for OMGCP Winter Extravaganza 2017 [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Minor Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triodia/pseuds/Triodia
Summary: Dec. 7 - Staying warm / From Vienna Teng’s The Atheist Christmas Carol: "It’s the season of cold making warmth a divine intervention"Even after living in the eternal summer of San Jose for all these years, Chris will always love winter more.





	Melt Your Bones

Chris _adores_ winter. He loves it even more at Samwell. Maybe it’s the thrill of something still new, even three years later. Maybe it’s a rekindling of a distant childhood memory, wobbling on icy pathways clutching his parent’s gloved hands. Maybe it’s inexplicable, but to Chris, there’s nothing like the crisp, clear, burning inhale when he walks outside each morning headed for Faber. No comparison for spinning along untouched sidewalks as snow falls in the pre dawn light, the scene blurring into a winter ballroom decorated with glistening strands of crystalline snowflakes with each spin. The first snow angel, first (of many) campus wide snowball fights, first snowperson. _Pond hockey!!!_

Pond hockey is arguably the most fun. Everyone taking shots on him as players constantly shift their team allegiance. Playing 3 on 3, 5 on 5. The best part is when players switch roles, when Jack sets up in goal and Holster or Ransom become forwards. It’s the only time Chris and Bitty become D-men, to much chirping and hilarity. It’s different to see plays unfolding as he’s moving with them. Different to see puck movement from anywhere but his crease. Pond hockey days are all freezing winds with scarves whipping behind skaters and gentle golden sunlight reflecting off every surface and tiny marshmallows bobbing in cocoa seas and assorted cookies releasing steam when you bite into them. It’s joy - unfiltered laughter and pure chaos. It’s rambling back to the Haus with gear on one shoulder and a teammate’s arm wrapped around the other. Winter coats draped over arms or shoved in bags, faces flushed with blood, finally too heated to be covered.

The best part is the cuddling. Crawling into bed sheets a titch too cold for comfort with Cait, while wearing fleece pajamas, giggling as they wrap into one giant blanket burrito. Chris melts when they snuggle up nose to nose trading french kisses that soften to butterfly kisses that turn into Cait tucking herself beneath his chin with a hand laid over his heart. Just breathing together. Safe and warm and carefully tucked away in their own little pocket of comfort removed from the outside world. Just being present together. Watching snowflakes dance through the window, thinking of nothing and basking in their contentment, in their love.

Chris loves that warmth. From his skin tingling each time he enters a building or walking with Cait tucked against his side like penguins conserving heat or pulling on mittens made toasty from the Haus oven or classroom radiator. There’s a closeness and comfort that only comes with freezing temperatures and a blanket of white. Maybe it’s the childish excitement that comes with fresh, unmarred drifts that spreads gleeful smiles. Maybe it’s the chill causing people to get closer, causing them seek out companionship and body heat. A simple study of contrast - how winter makes him hyper aware of heat and coziness and closeness. Chris loves how warmth seems to radiate more during winter. He’s always conscious of winter’s warmth, how it reaches inside hearts and homes, glowing softly, steadily like embers in a fireplace.


End file.
